The embodiments described herein relate generally to tightening a threaded connector and, more specifically, to applying a specified torque setting to the backshell of electrical connectors installed in functional systems.
Electrical connectors used in aircraft and various types of military vehicles are generally environmentally sealed to prevent moisture incursion. Generally, the connectors may be multi-pin connectors in which the pins are releasably held in place in the connectors. An elastomer material may fill the connector around at least a portion of the pins and the electrical wiring connected to the pins. The pins may be soldered or crimped to an electrical wire or cable and may be inserted into the connector from a rear side of the connector by pushing the pins through preformed holes in the elastomer insert in the connector. Known connectors may include an outer metal housing with a keyed front section for mating engagement with another connector. A locking ring may couple the two mating connectors to each other. A back part of the housing is threaded for receiving a backshell. The backshell may include an extension for fastening about the wires exiting the rear of the connector for strain relief.
Backshells are used in electrical connectors to compress the elastomer insert in the connector and secure the pins connected to wires extending from the body to their functional terminals. All such conductors pass through the connector backshell which mates with the threaded housing of the connector to compress the connector's elastomer insert around its pins. Accurate torque application is necessary to preclude under or over compression of the connector filler with consequences of loss of electrical contact at its pins or sockets, or distortion of the same through over tightening.
Known means for tightening the backshell include the use of a strap wrench. However, the use of a strap wrench may result in a number of undesirable results. Once the strap is tightened around a backshell, the strap of at least some known strap wrenches may slip and cause the backshell not to be tightened. Because backshells are often located in areas where access to the backshell is restricted by other components, slippage of the strap may cause a user to injure themselves by striking a fixture adjacent to the backshell Also, the strap may fail and break, which may also cause an injury to the user. Furthermore, known strap wrenches may provide inaccurate torque readings if not used in combination with an adapter that is manipulated by a torque wrench to obtain a precise torque setting. It may be difficult for a single person to operate the strap wrench, the adapter, and the torque wrench to achieve the desired torque setting.
Accordingly, there is a need for a tool that tightens backshell connectors without risk of slippage or failure and that may be easily operable by a single person.